Episode 3289 (17th October 2002)
Plot It's the day of the wedding and over the course of the morning the village buzzes with excitement as the residents busy themselves with the final preparations. Steph and Marlon both appear pre-occupied - but nobody suspects their secret and put it down to last minute nerves. But the trouble doesn't end there as Paddy encourages a despondent Marlon to open up. He reveals that Steph declared her love for him and fears that Steph may tell Tricia. Bubbling with excitement, the girls gather to get the bride to the church on time - but they hadn't planned for Latisha to accidentally get chewing gum stuck in Tricia's hair. Seizing an opportunity to throw a spanner in the works, Steph blows the situation out of all proportion. Things go from bad to worse, though, when Tricia spins round to see the damage - only to crick her neck! Members of the congregation arrive and begin to anticipate the wedding with excitement. But with Tricia in a neck brace and Steph insisting they go to hospital - things certainly aren't going to plan. Meanwhile, Marlon takes Steph aside and launches into an impassioned attack on her pursuit of him. He deplores her selfishness and her hypocritical gestures of support to Tricia. Steph's devastated by the final rejection - but how far will she go to spoil the big day? With the odds now stacked against Tricia and Marlon, can the happy couple make it down the aisle or are there still more surprises to come? Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chastity Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None Notes *Last appearance of Chastity Dingle until 21st September 2003. * This special extra edition, broadcast as part of the show's 30th anniversary celebrations, was transmitted at 8.00pm in an hour-long timeslot. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,200,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns